Shadows
by Love is Envy
Summary: Things happen in the shadows all the time. Murder, death, chaos. No one knows exactly. But for 17 year old Ray, that was going to change.
1. Intro

Where are you?!" I screamed running from door to door. I had to find her before time was out! I looked at my watch, two minutes left! How would I find her in time!? "Carol!? Where are you!?" I had to keep going or else she'd be lost forever as well as I would. I grabbed my necklace and had it read for when I found her. "Carol!?"


	2. Chapter 1

-Chapter one-

I guess you could say I'm your typical 17 year old boy. I have a girlfriend, listen to music, and I play sports. Lacrosse is my game. It's exhilarating! I get to get my workout along with have lots of fun. Oh well your not here to read about my sports playing. You're probably asking yourself, 'Who's Carol? What necklace? Where is this guy?' Am I right? Well let me explain….

"Hey Ray! How's it going man? Excited about the new school year?" I hollered over at my friend waiting at the bus stop. Ray grinned back at me and said "Yeah man! Can't wait lemme see your schedule?" I handed him my schedule and he compared. Surprisingly we had all our classes together.

Ray is a year older than me yet we've been best friends since kindergarten. We're both in our senior year at Maxine Anne High School. It's kind of lame though, I only met Carol this summer and have been going out with her for only a few weeks yet Ray's had Megan for about a year and a half now.

"How's Megan?" I asked him. "She's fine I guess. I haven't seen her in about a week, her moms got her busy." He said without even looking up from his book. Yet another one! Wow, just yesterday He had a different one, oh well I'd expect it from him. He goes through books like they're candy.

Ray's always been a reader, ever since kindergarten. He was the fastest in our year. He learned to read then and has been reading ever since. It's kind of weird that he always has a new book. I'm sure he's read our whole library twice. I wasn't too tempted to ask him. He gets mad if you talk to him while he's reading.

The bus came rolling down our street a few minutes late. I didn't mind seeing as how I was blasting my music. I always listen to a new CD a couple times through so I can get the feel of the songs. The new CD I have had been mesmerizing me for the past few days. It seems every time I listen to the songs they change. I can never quote the lyrics, and when I look them up online they're never there or any traces of the band even existing. I didn't think too much about it seeing as how it's probably one of those local bands that no ones ever heard of. My sister's boyfriend gave it to me when he came over last week. I'm still wondering what kind of band name 'Safe Haven' is. My favorite song off the CD is "Doors"

I walked into my homeroom a few minutes before the bell and found myself and Ray a seat. Carol sat next to me and Ray on my other side. Weird thing is Megan didn't even show up. I know she's in our homeroom because her and Carol already compared their schedules. Where could she have gone? Maybe she's sick. I could find out later.

The bell rang and Mr. Lawler came in. "Now, Class. I know you all know me from last year. But don't think because I know you and you know me you'll skate by in this class. I take my teaching very seriously and I'll show all of you everything I know when it comes to English. Now before first period I'm going to let you guys go organize your lockers. I'll let you out in groups of 5. Ray, Carol, Josh, C.J., and Beverly, you five are first." The class started buzzing with noise as Mr. Lawler sat back at his desk and started checking his email.

We all left and went to our lockers. Ray and mines are right next to each other and Carol C.J. and Bev were in the other wing. Ray and I walked over to our lockers and started organizing our stuff. I was putting my notebooks in the top shelf when my CD player fell out. My CD went rolling down the hallway. I chased after it right to the feet of Principal Silbur.

"What's this Joshua?" He said. I was on a first name basis with the principal seeing as how I'm always in there. It's okay because he likes me enough to not get mad while I'm in there. We mostly talk about my school year instead of what I did. "Nothing Norman, it's just something that fell outta my backpack when I opened my locker." I told him quickly. "Make sure nothing else falls out Joshua or you'll have hell to pay." He stormed off towards his office. What's his deal today?

I walked back to my locker and met up with Ray. "Why do you look so bummed man?" He asked. "Shut up dip shit." I snapped, still wondering what was up with Norm. "Jesus, what crawled up your ass and died." He said walking away. I slammed my locker shut and ran back to Mr. Lawler's room. When I got there everyone was still talking but Mr. Lawler was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell is Mr. Lawler?" I demanded. "Who the fuck cares fruitcake." A voice from the back of the room said. It was Matt, the big guy of the Lacrosse team. He was famous in our year. The story on Matt is a standard High School jock story. I used to be friends with him in grade school, but once we hit junior high he ditched me for different friends and soon became the most popular kid in school. "Fuck off Matt!" I quickly replied so I didn't look like a moron.

Even though I was on the lacrosse team with him he still treated me like shit! What's his deal? I mean honestly, why would you pick on someone that you're going to be on the same field playing with? I've been tempted many a time to bash him over the head with my lacrosse stick at practice over the summer. I held myself back because doing that would have resulted in me getting kicked off the team.

Just then Mr. Lawler rushed in holding a letter from the Principal. He headed to the front of the desk and rang his bell, telling us to be quiet. "I have an announcement to make," He spoke glumly. "One of our students, Megan Aberdeen, has been pronounced missing. She has been missing from her house for the past 3 days. It has been kept secret from the cops because this has happened before. But this time she hasn't come back. She is believed to be kidnapped. Nothing has been found that would tell where she's gone except one item. A CD by the name of "Shadow By: Safe Haven". If anyone knows what this could mean please come forward to the police department. Until she is found school will be closed, due to investigation." Mr. Lawler was cut off by an announcement. "Will Joshua Harden please come to Mr. Silbur's office, Joshua Harden to Mr. Silbur's office?

I slowly rose from my seat looking around to make sure I heard the announcement right. Everyone was staring at me, so I presumed I did. I got up and walked to the office racking my brain for anything I did wrong. I got there and saw the usually smiling faces of the office workers now looking tired and worried. I opened Mr. Silbur's door and walked in.


	3. Chapter 2

-Chapter Two-

Hello, Joshua. I've been expecting you." Mr. Silbur said with a glum face. I noticed your CD when it fell to my feet Joshua. It's the same one that was found at Megan's." he said. "Sir I didn't kidnap Megan if that's what your implying!" I said. "I know Joshua, I know. But I'd like to ask if there's anything in that CD that would encourage someone to runaway, or have someone get kidnapped? Is there anyplace it talks about that someone could go for this 'Safe Haven'?" He replied. "No Sir.." I said losing all willingness to be a smartass.

What could a CD have to do with a kidnapping? All the songs talked about was shadows and how they would lead you to safety, Shadows and doors. They had to help out somehow.

After classes were over I decided to ride my bike over to the police station to submit anything about the CD I knew. I was peddling down Grapevine Avenue when a car sped in front of me. I slammed on my brakes so I wouldn't ride into him. The car sped away without the driver even saying anything to me. In fact I didn't even see a driver. It was just really dark inside the car.

I passed through the tunnel right before Main St. and couldn't see a single thing. It was pitch black inside there and I was riding as slow as I could trying to remember how to get out.

Why weren't the lights on? Oh well that doesn't matter right now. I need to get out. I found a light near my left and headed towards it. When I left the tunnel I found myself on a dirt road in the middle of the countryside. "How the hell?" I said to myself. I turned back and was inside the tunnel again. I kept down the middle of the tunnel looking for the next light I could see. I went to my right through the tunnel exit. I turned down Main and went to the police station.

What happened back there…?


End file.
